Memories of a Green Day
by capamerica.elle
Summary: En cette soirée d'automne, Sam n'aurait souhaité qu'une chose : Ne jamais avoir eu ces satanés pouvoir. Mais c'est le cas et elle le porte sur son dos depuis trop longtemps. Cependant, celui va changer le courant de sa vie grâce à la solicitation d'un certain scientifique.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Le bruit incessant des appareils électroniques résonne dans ses oreilles comme dans un mauvais rêve dont il est impossible de se défaire. Mais quand bien même, elle lutte contre le réveil car elle sent la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Un visiteur au souffle rauque et à la voix grave présent pour lui annoncer sa défaite sur le champ de bataille qu'était New York quelques jours auparavant. Elle sait qu'elle a été la seule à tomber, la seule à avoir abandonné seulement quelques minutes avant la fin du combat. Aussi savait-elle que cette personne n'était autre que Bruce Banner. Sam avait failli et ne trouva autre chose à imaginer que la déception du docteur Banner qu'elle observera sûrement sur son visage en ouvrant les yeux. Mais alors, qu'allait-il en advenir de sa position dans l'équipe de super-héros ?


	2. Chapter 1 : La fille des éléments

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec l'enfant des éléments

28 janvier 2012, chambre 203. 15h20.

Bruce Banner est assit sur un de ces fauteuil inconfortable que l'on donne aux visiteurs. Le rembourrage est trop dur et martèle son dos de douleurs désagréables. De ce fait, il décide de se lever pour venir s'installer sur le bord du matelas qu'occupe sa protégée, celle qu'il a vu tomber dans ses propres bras. Il observe avec tendresse son visage endormi. Son teint pâle contraste avec ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau et ses lèvres d'habitudes vermeilles semblent presque violacées. Bruce a menti à son équipe pour venir ici car il sait que Sam est un sujet encore vif ces temps-ci. On s'inquiète pour elle mais on la trouve encore trop jeune pour faire partie des Vengeurs. De sa main tremblante, il caresse délicatement la joue froide de la jeune fille qui frémie sous cette attention soudaine.

Il pense alors à leur première rencontre où sa première impression s'était révélée parfaitement vraie.

20 Octobre 2011, Le Printemps du Thé. 17h30.

Le docteur Banner connaissait très bien sa mission, il avait d'ailleurs répété son « discours » une bonne dizaine de fois seul dans son laboratoire et le savait sur le bout des doigts mais ceci n'empêcha pas toutefois son ventre de se nouer quand la vitrine de la boutique se dessina au coin d'une rue. Cette dernière était plus propre que son lieu de travail pourtant lavé à fond. A travers elle, on pouvait apercevoir de nombreux pots de fleurs diverses exposés sur des meubles vieillis intentionnellement ainsi que des armoires en bois massif semblant avoir traversé tous les âges de ce monde. Au milieu de tout cela, trônaient trois tables en fer accompagnées de leurs chaises assorties. A leur centre étaient disposées des récipients de petite taille contenant une pousse de lierre plus ou moins vivace.

D'un pas mal assuré il s'avança devant la porte et d'un mouvement l'ouvrit sans peine faisant sonner le carillon présent à son embrasure. A peine eut-il posé un pied dans la boutique qu'une jeune femme à la chevelure de jais le salua. Son allure élancée témoignait de son assurance mais le docteur Banner fut frappé par sa jeunesse. Quand il avait lu la fiche de renseignement, il n'avait pas réalisé que du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, l'équipe la trouverait sûrement trop jeune.

Le regard de la jeune femme se crispa tandis que Bruce était resté planté là sans rien dire.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire nerveux plaqué sur ses lèvres vermeilles.

Hum ? Je cherche une certaine… euh… Sam Johns. Avoua-t-il enfin.

C'est moi-même ! Vous faut-il quelque chose en particulier ?

En fait, je viens vous parler de cette hum…capacité que vous avez. Annonça-t-il nerveusement.

Son visage se crispa bien plus et ses yeux tiquèrent. Bruce voyait très bien qu'elle essayait de cacher cette réalité mais elle n'y parvenait pas.

Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Sam se retourna pour rejoindre le comptoir avant de s'exclamer froidement :

Maintenant si cela ne vous dérange pas j'ai du travail !

Oh, je crois que vous voyez parfaitement ce dont je vous parle. Ce don que vous possédez depuis votre naissance et qui fait de vous quelqu'un de spécial. Vous avez sauvé votre grand-frère grâce à votre pouvoir de régénération et vous faites des miracles avec les plantes...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un violent coup de vent lui fouetta le visage d'une telle force qu'il vacilla. Lorsque ses yeux éblouis par ce dernier se rouvrirent, Sam Johns se trouvait au dessus de lui tendant une main au dessus de laquelle flottait une boule d'air.

Je ne serais pas cobaye d'expériences scientifiques. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes. Dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ne souhaite pas cela pour vous, loin de là. Il veut faire de vous une alliée.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? Pourquoi ? Une guerre se prépare ? Ria Sam tout en faisant disparaître la boule d'air.

Bruce se souvient très bien de ce regard courageux se changeant en une peur presque palpable, il est encré dans sa mémoire. Elle avait remarqué l'air grave du docteur Banner et comprit que son propos était bien réel. Sam lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever mais quand il l'attrapa il sentit une chaleur agréable envahir son corps. Puis, comme ils se trouvaient près d'une table, la jeune femme se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'une des chaises.

Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda la jeune brune, le regard vide de toute expression.

Bruce Banner. Je suis un scientifique et on m'a, moi aussi, demandé de faire partie de cette équipe de super-héros. Expliqua le docteur en imitant son interlocutrice.

Il ressentait encore aujourd'hui cette boule au ventre lui serrant l'estomac à l'idée de parler de l'Autre à cette jeune mutante. Il espéra de toutes ses forces que celle-ci ne posât jamais la question fatale allant jusqu'à se crisper de tous ses membres. Sam sembla s'en apercevoir mais n'osa rien dire de plus. Gênée par tout cela, elle se leva pour rejoindre le petit comptoir pour de bon.

28 janvier 2012, chambre 203. 15h50.

Un gémissement retenti dans la chambre blanche et monotone du Metropolitan Hospital Center. Bruce pose d'abord un regard interrogateur sur Sam mais de ses yeux parfaitement clos et de sa respiration lente il en déduit que ce petit bruit ne venait pas d'elle. Il se leva alors du lit et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme vêtu d'un uniforme militaire kaki semblant abattu par le sort. Il ne voit pas Bruce mais seulement la jeune femme reposant sur le lit. Il n'en est pas blessé du tout, plutôt impressionné par l'attention que porte cet homme pour Sam. Ce dernier s'empare de la main de la brune l'air triste et soulagé à la fois. Il l'embrasse sans retenu et semble remercier le seigneur pour l'avoir gardé en vie. « Tu vas t'en sortir princesse, tu t'en sors toujours. » Murmure le militaire, attirant toute l'attention du docteur Banner. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.


End file.
